


One Piece - Fluff/Smut Collection

by MonkeyDKonpal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega Sanji, Open to requests, Slut! Sanji, Smut, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDKonpal/pseuds/MonkeyDKonpal
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Includes Short/Long Stories.Open to requests.Will add tags later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Setting AU.

They were having such a good time. He was spread on the bed like a fucking eagle and his lovely Captain was devouring his body, teasing him like he always did. And it felt good, so so good. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know a lot of things that were going around him as he was spread and devoured by his Captain. He was too far into it to care.

But then he just had to go and ruin it all.

'Damnit Sanji!' He thought, cursing internally as he looked up at his Captain.

Luffy was sitting over him in shock, staring at the blonde below him, his hands resting on Sanji's chest.

"What did you just called me?" Luffy spoke softly as his hands slipped up a bit, tracing his nipples slowly.

His cheeks tainted, his eyes down, Sanji tried the best to avoid Luffy's eyes.

"Hey..." Luffy whispered as he slid down from Sanji's waist and moved to lay beside him. Luffy pulled the blonde closer to him, his hand wrapping around Sanji's waist.

He sighed as he rested his head on Luffy's chest.

The two have been roommates for 3 years now and it's been a year since they started dating. Luffy was a doting boyfriend. He loved to take care of Sanji and Sanji let him. He doesn't know why but it always left a warm feeling in his chest when Luffy acted all protective of him; when Luffy did the smallest of the things for him.

It was a feeling he had gotten used to by now. Though it was not a feeling he had felt before. His family was different. They never cared for him, never cared if he was doing well or not. Even though he showed that he didn't care, that their indifference does not hurt him at all, deep down it hurt. It hurt like hell. He'd lost count of all the times he'd spent here in this apartment, all lonely before Luffy came in his life. He had been like a ray of sunshine. So bright, so cheerful.

He had often wondered if he would have lost himself in the darkness had Luffy not came along. He had tried so hard to push him away at first.

But no matter how much he had tried to push him away, Luffy didn't budge. And he had tried hard. So damn hard to let the sweet boy be far away from his darkness.

He sighed again, his arm wrapping around Luffy tighter.

He needed a drag. Badly.

"Sanji?" Luffy spoke softly breaking his chain of thoughts and he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"Hey..." Luffy whispered as he pulled Sanji's head up softly and bend down to press a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not mad, you know?" He spoke softly as if he was speaking to a baby, his fingers slowly passing through his golden locks.

Sanji looked up sharply at those words at him, blinking owlishly.

"Stupid Sanji. As if I can ever be mad at you" Luffy chuckled as he pressed yet another kiss on his forehead. "I was just surprised, baby. You do not need to get so worked up over it"

Luffy pulled the two of them up, settling Sanji on his lap, his arms wrapped around him while Sanji rested his head on Luffy's bare chest, remembering their almost naked condition. He was just in his boxers while Luffy had his pants on.

"Daddy?" He spoke softly, a bit hesitant.

"Yes, baby?" Luffy asked smiling down at his precious lover.

Sanji smiled widely at him, pulling his head up as he took Luffy's lips in for a deep kiss, Luffy, as usual, dominating the kiss.

"I love you, Daddy" Sanji whispered against his lips and Luffy kissed him again, this time the kiss rough and needy.

Breaking the kiss Luffy looked at the blonde, his one hand moving to tease his nipple while the other cupping his bulge, "In here, I am your Daddy from now on. Let me look after you, okay baby?" Luffy asked, his hand slipping inside Sanji's boxers, stroking his cock slowly.

"Yes, Daddy" Sanji smiled at the man in front of him.

'Maybe' he thought, 'Maybe it won't be that bad. To let go of the darkness, finally. To embrace the sunshine.'

He breathed hard as he finally lost himself in the passion as Luffy as usual took control of him, guiding him, pleasuring him, fucking him.

His daddy was there to look after him, to care for him. And that is all that he needed.

Sanji fell asleep curled up next to his Daddy, Luffy's arm wrapped protectively around his waist, his head on his daddy's chest.

He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT come home soon! - Sanji

Why? -Luffy

Just don't. - Sanji

Luffy huffed as he read the last message from Sanji. Seriously? He was too tired to deal with this at present. 

I'm coming home, Sanji. I'm too tired at present. - Luffy

Fuck. Damn it, you idiot. I am locking myself in my room. STAY AWAY! - Sanji.

Luffy's brow furrowed as he read the last message. This was not like Sanji. What the hell did he mean that he's locking himself in his room? And that is when it clicked in Luffy's ever so slow mind.

Sanji, is your heat early? - Luffy

He didn't receive a reply. That was all the confirmation he needed. Luffy knew Sanji is an unbounded Omega. He had wanted the blonde for soo long. Probably since he first met him. His scent is so sweet that it makes Luffy want to rub his scent all over him. To let the world know just who Sanji actually belonged to.

Luffy groaned as he palmed his growing erection, the image of Sanji in heat, spread on the bed and so _submissive_ aroused him so much.

Taking a few deep breaths, he entered a stall in the washroom to relieve himself before he set back for home.

Sanji had been having a relaxing day today in the kitchen, cooking a meal for him and Luffy. He had just finished marinating the chicken when he started to feel hot and itchy. He felt suffocated, his scent so strong and he knew. Damn it, he knew.

His heat was early. Cursing, he moved to his room, discarding his clothing as he lay on the bed and send a message to Luffy. He handled his phone with one hand while his other hand moved down to his erect cock and started to stroke it slowly.

_Shit_

He knew it was not enough. He knows he needs an Alpha to take care of him.

Moaning, his hand leaving his cock as he spread his legs, his fingers circling his already wet hole. He slid a finger in his wet hole, a moan leaving his lips as he starts to finger his slowly. His eyes closed, he moaned louder as he slipped in another finger, fingering himself while he brought his other hand up to his chest, his fingers twisting his nipple slowly.

His eyes closed as he imagined Luffy hovering over him, Luffy's fingers replacing his as he lay so submissively on the bed taking all that he can offer. "Oooohhh...." moaning louder, he heard the click sound of the door opening. He knows Luffy is home but he is too far gone to care.

He had always fancied Luffy. He was a good Alpha. Always so caring and yet so assertive. 'The best kind' He had often thought.

Slipping in a third finger in his already wet hole, he continued to moan slowly. And that is when the scent hit him. The scent of _his_ Luffy pleasuring himself out of this room he had trapped himself in. He moaned louder, fingering himself faster, imagining Luffy fucking his tight hole hard.

"Luffy!" He moaned loudly and he thought he heard a groan coming from outside.

"Sanji?" Luffy spoke softly as he stood in front of the Sanji's bedroom, his breathing hard as he smells the sweet scent Sanji gave off. It was too enticing. It was like Sanji was begging him to come and take him.

"L-L-Luffy.." Sanji moaned... "Alpha... please..." Luffy can hear Sanji's moans, he can smell Sanji fucking himself in there.

Sanji pulled his fingers out of his wet hole. He knows it won't be enough to keep him sated. Crawling on the bed towards the side table, Sanji pulled out a dildo from the drawer, laying back down on the bed. He was just going to put it in when Luffy's voice stopped him, "Don't you dare put it in, Sanji!"

Sanji whimpered, so much in need for something, anything. He felt so empty. The sheets were making his skin irritated. His temperature was too high. "Alpha.. please... I need it" He whimpered.

"You won't be putting it in, Sanji!" Luffy's voice was firm and Sanji obeyed, setting the dildo aside. "Let me come in, Sanji" Luffy whispered softly.

"B...But" Sanji stuttered, "You don't want me, Alpha. It's the heat talking"

"You stupid omega. Who told you I don't want you, Sanji? Come on, open the door for me, precious." 

"N..No. It's the heat talking. You will fuck me and then you will hate me! Please, Alpha" Sanji whimpered.

"Baka Sanji. I won't hate you. I need you so much, Sanji. Come on, open the door for me, precious." 

Sanji stood up slowly, unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

Sanji's scent hit Luffy so hard that he stumbled a bit as he entered the room. "Sanji?" Luffy moved towards the naked man in front of him, his hand going around his waist as he pulled the taller man towards him.

Sanji moaned as he felt Luffy's hand on his bare skin, the skin tingling. "Alpha..." He dropped his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, so needy.

"Hush, my precious. You are too warm. Let me take care of you, mmm?" Luffy spoke to him softly as he leads him to the bed.

Luffy helped Sanji lay down on the bed, climbing over him, his eyes taking in Sanji's perfect body. Bending down, whispering, "So beautiful" Luffy took Sanji's lips in for a slow kiss, his one hand supporting his weight while his other hand went to Sanji's already erect nipple, teasing them slowly.

Sanji moaned in their kiss, panting heavily as Luffy left his lips, sliding down as he flicks Sanji's nipple with his tongue, biting down on it occasionally.

"Alpha..." Sanji moaned, arching his body up, his cock sliding against Luffy's pants. Sanji continues to buck his hips, his leaking cock rubbing against the fabric of Luffy's pants, the friction too good.

"Hush, you sweet boy. I'm here" Luffy bite down on Sanji's nipple, sucking on it slowly to soothe the pain, his hand moving down to palm Sanji's leaking cock, stroking it slowly, teasing him.

"Please... Alpha... want you... now" Sanji breathed, his legs spreading wide as his scent thicken. He pushed his hips up, presenting his hole to the Alpha before him.

"So eager. You want me to claim it, don't you, sweet boy?" Luffy whispered as he slipped in two fingers in Sanji's already wet hole, stretching it.

Sanji moaned louder, his grip on the sheets tightening as his insides clench around Luffy's, no Alpha's, fingers.

"So tight..." Luffy whispered as he pulled his fingers out, before sliding them back in, fingering Sanji. "You're so tight for me, aren't you, sweet boy? You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to take you hard and mark you as my Omega, don't you?" Sanji moaned as he heard Luffy talking to him.

"Yes, daddy. Please daddy.. take your boy... Take your boy hard, Daddy" Sanji moaned, thrashing on the bed as Luffy fucked Sanji's asshole with his fingers.

"Such a naughty boy. You want Daddy to fuck you hard, mmm? You want Daddy to knot you and fill you up with his cum, don't you, you naughty boy?" Sanji moaned louder, his entrance becoming slicker and Luffy slipped in the third finger.

"DADDY!" Sanji screamed as Luffy slipped in a third finger, his insides clenching Luffy's finger as they slide against his prostate.

"There, there. Daddy is going to fuck you so hard tonight, baby. You are _mine_." Luffy breathed against Sanji's lips as he increased his speed, fingering Sanji faster. "You're close, aren't you, baby? Come on. Cum for daddy" Luffy whispered in Sanji's ear as he pulled Sanji's earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling on it slowly while he fingers Sanji hard.

"DADDY!" Sanji screamed again as he came hard, his small cock releasing load after the load.

Luffy laid beside Sanji, still fully dressed as he watches him, smiling softly at the man. When Sanji came to, his face went red as he saw Luffy sitting beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Ah... Luffy, I..." He stuttered, his eyes downcast.

Luffy laughed softly before he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Sanji softly. "You're too cute, Sanji." Luffy smiled at him as he pulled himself up, moving toward the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and started to clean Sanji up.

"I can clean myself up, Luffy" Sanji huffed but made no move to stop Luffy.

"I know baby. Let Daddy do it, mmm?" Luffy pecked Sanji's lips as Sanji went beetroot.

"About that..." Sanji whispered, too shy to speak.

"It's okay, baby. I think I will like to look after a sweet little boy" Luffy pecked Sanji's forehead, his scent was still too thick. "You need more, don't you, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you, mmm?" Luffy put the washcloth aside, his palms flat on Sanji's chest.

"Yes, Daddy." His voice was just above a whisper.

Luffy started to undress, his cock sprang out from his boxers, hard and leaking precum. Sanji stared at Luffy's cock, his eyes widening. He had never seen such a big cock in his life. Luffy's cock was about 14" long. He gulped as he thought of Luffy taking him, fucking his tight hole with his long and thick cock.

"Shh, baby" Luffy climbed over Sanji, taking his lips in for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding in his mouth and Sanji submitted to him, his body relaxing.

Luffy pushed the head of his cock in slowly, letting Sanji adjust a bit before he slipped his whole cock in slowly.

"D...Daddy..." Sanji whimpered below him, his hands wrapping around Luffy's shoulders, his grip tight.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Relax for Daddy. There, there. Just like that. Breathe" Luffy continued to whisper in Sanji's ear as he let him adjust to his full size.

Luffy started to move slowly as Sanji relaxed. His pace picking up, his hips bucking harder and faster as Sanji moaned beneath him. His eyes are glassy. Luffy knows he is far too lost in his subspace at present.

"You want Daddy to fuck you hard, don't you, baby?" Luffy nibbled on Sanji's earlobe as he fucked Sanji harder, Sanji's insides clenching his cock... "You are so tight for Daddy. You like Daddy fucking you, mmm? You want to take Daddy's knot and cum, eh? You want Daddy to go fast, don't you, baby?" Sanji whimpered, his feet moving to wrap around Luffy's hips.

"You don't want to let go of Daddy, do you, baby? You want Daddy to look after you, mmm? You want to be dependant on Daddy, don't you? You wish to be a good little boy for Daddy, eh?" Luffy continued to whisper in Sanji's ear while he fucked him hard.

He can feel his orgasm building up.

"Daddy is going to knot you, baby. You are mine now. Daddy will never let anyone else touch you again. Say it now, baby. Who do you belong to, mmm?" 

"You... you Daddy..." Sanji whimpered as he bared his neck for Luffy. "Please mark me, Daddy. Please make me yours" Sanji pleaded, clinging to Luffy.

"Are you sure, baby? You know you can't go back if we take this step, Sanji"

"I'm sure, Daddy. Luffy... mark me. Make me _yours_. I've always wanted to be yours." Sanji whispered, his neck bared for Luffy.

" _Mine,_ " Luffy growled as he bit down on Sanji's neck, the skin breaking as he tasted blood in his mouth. Luffy pulled back, he bends down to lick at the spot as he felt his knot swelling inside Sanji.

"Come for Daddy, baby." Luffy kissed the mark that he had left on Sanji's delicate skin.

Sanji moaned louder as he came hard while Luffy came inside him, his knot holding his cum in Sanji.

Luffy collapsed on the bed beside Sanji, his knot still inside him. Sanji's eyes were glassy and when Luffy pulled Sanji to him, he swayed a bit. Luffy wondered how far lost Sanji was in his subspace. Smiling down at the blonde, Luffy wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blond closer and watched Sanji snuggle close to him, his head resting to Luffy's chest.

Luffy's hand moved up to his head, patting him slowly as he continued to watch his omega.

Sanji came to about half an hour later. He was snuggled up against Luffy and Luffy's cock still inside him.

He blushed hard as he put a hand around Luffy's stomach and sighed softly.

"Daddy..." Sanji spoke up slowly and looked up at Luffy.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." Sanji's cheek still red as he smiled shyly at Luffy.

"I love you too, baby" Luffy whispered against Sanji's lips before kissing him again. "Rest now, baby. You must be tired"

And Sanji fell asleep with Luffy - his Alpha, his Daddy - spooning him from behind.


	3. Wedding Mishap - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On request of Jill.

Sanji stared at his reflection incredulously. ‘Just how in the fucking world did he end up like this?!’ was the running thought in his mind. He continued to gape at his own reflection, wondering how did an adventure on a probably uninhabited island lead to this.

The reflection of a man dressed up in a wedding dress stared back at Sanji. Now, if it wasn’t him in the dress Sanji would say it was one of the most beautiful wedding dress he had a pleasure to see on a person. It was an off-white, mermaid style dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a fishtail train. The dress at the back had an intricate lace design. The dress hugged him perfectly and he did look good in it, but he was just too damn pissed at the moment to think about it really.

Closing his eyes as he cursed his shitty Captain.

It was all his fault.

Really.

‘Why did he agreed to follow such a shitty captain?’ Sanji wondered.

He sighed for the umpteen time as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and took a drag.

It didn’t help that he was in love with the shitty rubber boy.

Everything about the rubber idiot attracted him. It called to him at such a primal level that all he wants to do is love that rubber idiot and never let him go. He felt obsessed with the man. Too much obsessed and it was not healthy. The man just won’t leave his thoughts.

And the thoughts he had…

Sanji shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He does not want a fucking nosebleed at present.

He needed to focus. They need to fucking get out of this.

Perhaps Nami-san, Chopper, and Brook will find him and Luffy before they actually ended up married, Sanji hoped.

And he started to think of how anchoring at a seemingly uninhabited island led to this situation.

* * *

 

"LAND HO!" Ussop shouted from the crow's nest, a small telescope in his hand as he squinted his eye, focus on the island ahead of them.

Luffy cheered as he moved to sit on his usual seat, excited as always.

It had been 3 days since they escaped from the Whole Cake Island and it took him 2 full days to recover. All that time Luffy had spent tied down to a bed in the infirmary on Chopper’s order. It was a good thing they did it though. He had been fighting for too long without giving any rest to his body. Just the sight of the battered rubber boy had him feeling like someone was squeezing his heart. Hard.

He didn’t deserve this. He did not deserve Luffy coming to get him and fighting for him when he had left the way he had. The guilt was overwhelming. But they all welcomed him with open arms. Hugging him, telling him how good it was to have him back with the crew. Chopper had jumped on him, crying and exclaiming how good it was that Sanji was back home.

_Home._

The word had floored him. He wrapped his arms around the little reindeer and told him to look after Luffy. Standing up, he smiled at everyone, his eyes closing as he breathes in the ocean air he had been accustomed to.

_It was good to be back at home._ He thought and stared at the starry sky as they left the Whole Cake Island.

But then he ventured into his lovely kitchen. And he was livid. He had screamed the whole ship down as he took in the condition of his precious kitchen and demanded who was responsible for the state of his kitchen. Everyone had pointed at Luffy, who had pretty much passed off due to exhaustion as they landed on the ship.

And Sanji, no matter how much he wanted to, he can’t feel any anger at the rubber idiot. Not after he had fought for him so long.

So, he had just sighed and told them they needed to restock soon. Really, really soon. And Nami had gone in the library to look for the nearest island they can restock at.

That is where it led to. Luffy was sitting at his spot, too energetic and he almost had to stop the rubber idiot from rocketing to the land. That didn’t work for too long. As soon as their ship was close enough to the land, their shitty captain had rocketed himself and gone god knows where.

Everyone on the Sunny sighed and Sanji offered to go after Luffy. Carrot offered to look after the ship while the others went to restock the ship.

He had activated his observation haki and looked around for Luffy, catching up to him. He was eating an apple and sitting on the tree branch, gazing around the jungle. Sanji sighed as he used his Moon Walk to reach him and sit beside him, smiling fondly at the man he had come to love.

Things escalated from there. They were sitting on the branch, talking, Sanji apologizing for the trouble he had put them all through, and then out of nowhere, a lady had come out, dressed in a floral dress and with abnormal strength started to drag them towards what seemed to be their village. It didn’t help the two can’t get out of her grip, no matter how much the two tried.

The lady had handed Sanji to another much older woman who had trapped him in a room and dressed him up like a bride.

What the hell!

He had demanded an explanation on what they were doing. He had told them time and time again that he will not be getting married to anyone. Damn it, he just escaped a wedding!

The older lady had smiled at him, telling him they know he liked the boy and he will be a bride. Whether he liked it or not.

Sanji had cursed and cursed as the ladies undressed him and put the fucking dress on him.

_This was all Luffy’s fault._ He thought as he continued to stare at his reflection. _I am so going to kill that rubbery shit!_

And just like that, 3 hours on being on the island, he, Vinsmoke Sanji was married to Monkey D. Luffy.

Life is so not fair to him.

He did not even know whether Luffy loved him or not! This island was insane, the people more so. They had trotted him down from the room they dressed him up in, to the aisle where Luffy was standing in a lovely black suit, which seemed to be making him uncomfortable.

He had hoped and hoped and hoped that their crewmates will arrive to save him and Luffy. But alas, his hope was in vain as the insane people of the island continued on with the shitty ceremony and wedded him off to Monkey D. Luffy! The only man he will ever love.

But it seems that wedding them was not enough for the insane shits, Sanji thought bitterly.

A lady had come up to the two, who was looking rather uncomfortable to be present and told them how lovely a couple they make. The two had gone beetroot on that, not that they will ever admit to it.

“All that is left is for you to consummate your marriage!” She had exclaimed and Sanji felt faint.

He looked down at Luffy who had his eyes blown up big, giving the lady a comical expression.

“C-C-Consummate?” Luffy shuttered.

“Of course. It will be your wedding night tonight, lovely!” She giggled and left the two who stood gaping at each other.

Just what the hell had they ended up in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter!  
> Do leave reviews/kudos.


	4. Wedding Mishap - Part 2

Sanji was still standing and staring at the damned mirror, cursing his fate. Nothing good ever seems to be happening to him at present. Though a small part of him will deny that thought, the part who was ecstatic that he was married to the man he had been in love with. He turned around to survey the room those ladies had pushed him in.

The room has all the basic things one might need. A king size bed in the middle with white beddings, a side drawer, a wardrobe and that was pretty much it. There were no windows, so the only escape from this room seems to be the door he was pushed in from. He did notice a door at the farther side of the room, preferably bathroom. Sanji moved towards the door, opening it slightly and peeked it. Bathroom indeed, Sanji thought as he took a look around.

He sighed again. No way can they escape. He had full confidence he can bring the wall down with his kick but he was not sure what will greet him at the other side. Plus, fighting in the fucking wedding dress? Nope. Sanji was not going to do that. Not to mention he had noticed only a handful of men on this island. He did not want to fight the ladies. A perfect gentleman never attacks a lady after all.

He turned around as he heard a click and watched Luffy step into the room. His eyes seem to represent a blowfish at the moment as he too, like Sanji, was pushed into the room by a group of women.

Luffy looked around the rather plain room as he started to undo the buttons of the coat he wore. The damn thing was itchy at best, Luffy thought.

Luffy’s eyes rest upon Sanji as he threw the coat around, his breath hitching as he took in the sight of Sanji dressed up in the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen.

“Sanji…” He spoke softly as he continued to stare at the blonde who stared right back at him.

“It’s all your fault!” Sanji shouted at his captain.

“Wh-What?!” Luffy stuttered as he gaped at the angry blonde, “How the hell is this my fault?!” He shouted right back.

“You always have to end up in situations like this! Always go looking for trouble! How in this shitty world are we going to get out of this, you shitty captain!”

“I didn’t go looking for trouble! You were there, Sanji! We were sitting on the damn branch, on a tree, when we were dragged off!”

“I did not want to get married” Sanji shouted back at the rubber idiot.

“Like I did too, eh?! You think this is what I wanted? You think this is what I saw as an adventure?” Luffy huffed as he moved to sit on the bed, his arms crossed as he glared at the blonde.

Sanji turned his face away when he heard Luffy did not want it, feeling as if someone was squeezing his heart. He did not want to get married, for fuck’s sake. But why does the thought of Luffy not wanting to be married to him hurts this much?, Sanji wondered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I sure as hell didn’t saw myself telling you how I feel like this” Luffy murmured as he lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sanji, as good as his hearing was, turned to Luffy, “What did you just say?” He asked, hoping he heard his captain seriously.

Luffy’s eyes widened comically as he stood up, stuttering, “N-Noting”

Sanji eyed him suspiciously, moving closer to him, “You are a terrible liar, Luffy.”

“I-“ Luffy continued to stare wide-eyed at the blonde, his breathing faster, his lips parted hoping to come up with an explanation. Oh, how he wanted to tell Sanji how he felt. “I said I did not want this to happen” Luffy tried to lie again, failing as miserably as ever.

“Lie” Sanji spoke again as he stepped closer. Just say it you idiot, Sanji thought.

Luffy took a deep breath, he knows he might never get this opportunity again. Gulping as he stared at the man he had come to love, “I said this was not how I saw myself telling you how I feel for you” His eyes shut as he waited for the kick that never came. He opened one eye as he peeked at Sanji, who stood rooted to the place, his expression quite like Luffy’s when he was pushed into the room.

“Sanji?” Luffy spoke again slowly, waving his hand in front of the blonde’s face.

“And, pray tell, how you feel about me, Luffy?” Sanji questioned as he came back to his senses, his heart beating rather loudly.

“Do I really have to, mmm?” Luffy questioned, gathering all his courage as he moved closer to the blonde, his hand resting on Sanji’s chest, caressing the soft material of the dress.

“That…” Sanji’s breathe hitched as he stared at the man in front of him, so close to him, “That would be appreciable” Sanji finished slowly.

Luffy smiled up at the taller man, his hand slowly caressing the man’s chest as he moved his hand up slowly, his fingers holding Sanji’s chin, bending his face down as he kissed him slowly.

Luffy wrapped one of his arm around Sanji’s waist, pulling him closer as he continued to kiss Sanji, his tongue sliding out as he licked his lower lip. Sanji moaned, his hands going around Luffy’s waist, his lips parting as Luffy slipped his tongue in Sanji’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Fuck, Sanji thought as he felt his knees weakening as Luffy kissed him. The sensation was mind blowing.

Breaking the kiss as Luffy stepped back and smirked at Sanji, “Was that a good enough answer, Sanji?”

“Bloody Hell” Sanji whispered as he brought the man back closer, kissing him again, more passionate than before. Luffy wrapped his arms around the man, turning them as he dominated the kiss, leading the two towards the bed. Sanji fell back on the bed, Luffy over him as he continues to kiss him, Luffy’s hands grasping Sanji’s hair while Sanji moaned in the kiss.

Breaking the kiss as they come up for the air, Sanji stared at the boy, his hands moving, wanting to undress the man quickly.

“You are so beautiful, Sanji” Luffy whispered in Sanji’s ear as he rubbed his crotch against Sanji’s, “Feel what you did to me, mmm?” He nibbled on Sanji’s earlobe as Sanji groaned feeling Luffy’s hard cock against his own. “Walking down that aisle in this lovely dress, looking like an angel all for me to take” Luffy groaned as he continued to rub against Sanji’s crotch, the said blonde moaning under him.

“I’m never letting you go” He growled in Sanji’s ear who moaned at the words. Sanji arched his back up, meeting Luffy’s thrust, so in need for some friction.

“L-Luffy” Sanji moaned as Luffy continued to tease him like that, “Please” He panted as he stared at the raven head.

“Please what, Sanji?” Luffy asked, his hand caressing Sanji’s growing member over the dress.

“Take me. Claim me, Luffy” Sanji moaned louder as Luffy continued to tease his member like that.

Luffy grinned down at Sanji as he pushed him completely over the bed and pulled the dress up. Luffy’s blood ran hot as he watched Sanji’s member in a fucking thong, hard and already leaking precum. “Mmm… someone seems excited” Luffy grinned up at the blonde, who groaned, pushing his hips up, aching for the friction. “Calm down, baby.” Luffy pushed Sanji down as he took his sweet time to get rid of the thong that barely covered Sanji’s cock.

Looking down at the panting blonde below him, Luffy grinned deviously, bend down and licked his balls. Sanji moaned louder, arching into Luffy’s touch, aching for more. “Please, Luffy…” he moved his hand down to grab his member only for Luffy to stop him and pinning both of his hand over his head.

“Now, now. Patience, baby” grinning, Luffy traced the length of Sanji’s cock with his tongue, teasing him. As he reached the tip, his tongue moved to lick at the tip, tasting the precum as he moaned at the sweet taste. Luffy brought his other hand down as he spread Sanji’s legs wider, his finger finding Sanji’s tight hole as he circled it slowly only for Sanji to moan louder.

“Luffy!” Sanji panted heavily as Luffy teased him, “Fuck.” Cursing as he felt Luffy’s mouth taking the head of his cock in, sucking at the tip slowly. He arched, his cock sliding deeper into Luffy’s warm mouth.

Luffy gazed up at the man beneath him, sucking him harder. He saw the bottle of lube sitting innocently on the side table and he stretched his hand to get the bottle. His hand leaving Sanji’s hands, he opened up the bottle, squirting some lube on his finger as he slid one in Sanji’s tight hole.

Sanji screamed louder as he felt Luffy slipping a finger in his asshole. Luffy pulled his head back as he observed the man. “You want to be fucked, don’t you, baby?” Luffy asked, his voice sending a shiver down Sanji’s spine.

“Oh god, yes! Fuck…” He panted hard, his eyes glazed, “Fuck me, Luffy!” He groaned as he felt Luffy sliding in another finger, stretching his tight hole.

“Mmm… not so fast.” Luffy tilted his head as he spoke softly while Sanji whined. “Up.” Grinning deviously as he pulled his fingers out of Sanji’s ass.

Whining at the loss, Sanji obeyed and pulled himself up, staring at his still dressed husband. He watched as Luffy started to undress, pulling off his pants and shirt leaving himself in just his underwear that outlined his hard cock well.

Sanji gulped at the size, his throat running dry as he watched Luffy sliding to sit against the headboard, pulling off his boxers slowly. Luffy looked heatedly at Sanji, his hand moving to stroke his 14” cock slowly, his eyes never leaving Sanji’s. “You want this, don’t you baby?” Luffy smirked at the look on Sanji’s face, taking in his glazed eyes and parted mouth. “Come on. Come here.” Luffy encouraged as he spread his feet, leaving his cock as it bounced forward.

Sanji crawled towards Luffy, bending his head down slowly as he licked the tip of Luffy’s cock, tasting his precum, savoring the sweet yet a bit sour flavor. Moaning at the taste, wanting more, Sanji started to lick Luffy’s cock, enjoying the moans that left Luffy.

“Spread your legs.” Luffy commanded and Sanji obeyed with a “Yes, Captain”

“Good boy” Luffy moved his hand to pet Sanji’s head, his other hand stretching as he slipped his two fingers back in Sanji’s waiting hole. Sanji groaned at the feeling and took Luffy’s cock in his mouth, sucking him. The words ‘good boy’ heating his blood, soothing him as he started to suck Luffy harder. He stroked the part of the cock his mouth can’t reach, eager to give the best head to his now husband.

Luffy moaned as he grabbed Sanji’s head, holding him in place as he thrust his hips up, sliding his cock deep in Sanji’s mouth. Sanji’s eyes tearing at the fullness but he continued to suck, taking it all in, gagging. Luffy held Sanji in place as he fucked his mouth, his orgasm building up.

“Fuck. Sanji…” Luffy moaned loudly as he helps Sanji in place, gagging him.

“You want it all, don’t you baby? You want me to fuck that tight hole raw, mm?” Luffy whispered as he continued to fuck Sanji’s mouth as tears leaked down from Sanji’s eyes but he never protested.

“Fuck… I’m so close, baby. You want me to cum in your mouth, mm?” Sanji bobbed his head, eager to please his husband, wanting it all in.

Luffy groaned as he let go, cumming hard in Sanji’s mouth who took it all in.

Sanji pulled back as he smiled at Luffy, Luffy’s fingers still in Sanji’s ass. “Mmm…. Fuck me, Captain” Sanji slid closer to his husband, the dress pooled up at his waist.

“You want me to fuck you raw, eh baby?” Luffy whispered in Sanji’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he pulled the blond on his lap, his fingers fucking Sanji’s ass.

“Yes, Captain” Sanji moaned as Luffy slid in another finger, fingering him harder. Luffy curled his fingers up as he looks for Sanji’s prostrate, teasing it and making the blonde man moan harder.

Sanji was panting hard as Luffy fingered him, aching for the cock.

“I’m going to fuck you, Sanji. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow” Luffy grinned as he looked forward to the night that is yet to come.

Oh, how much fun he will be having fucking his husband the whole night…


End file.
